


As He Breaks, So Shall it Break

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Tag, Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Dean, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x16-On the Head of a Pin AU Oneshot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Half of the time he had nightmares, it was only a nightmare because of how much he loved the rush that came from hearing people scream from his actions. Castiel was not going to like whatever left that room when it was all over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Breaks, So Shall it Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot idea. Would love to hear any thoughts on this. 
> 
> Please look at the tags for warnings.

“You don’t want me to go in there,” Dean warned the angel who was slowly becoming a friend to Dean.

“Want? No,” Castiel replied in a resigned tone. 

Dean closed his eyes as he stepped back. He figured Castiel thought he was afraid to face Alastair or something similiar to that, and perhaps there was some fear in him. The fear, though, was of what this experience would do to him. Half of the time he had nightmares, it was only a nightmare because of how much he loved the rush that came from hearing people scream from his actions. Castiel was not going to like whatever left that room when it was all over.

~~~~~

Sam was in a word... pissed. Pissed that the angels took his brothers. Pissed that it was taking so long to get to him. But he was also worried. Dean wasn’t strong enough to get through this, he was weak now. Not that Sam blamed Dean. In fact, it was just another weight on his shoulders. It was because of him that Dean was like this. When he stormed into the building, he didn’t see Uriel or Castiel, which worried him a bit and then he heard a familiar laugh.

“I think you’ve gotten weak, Alastair.”

Dean?

“You are exquisite like this, Dean,” a voice purred back. 

Sam went to the doorway but froze when he saw a bloodied Dean and a bloodied Alastair. The blood on both of them was from Alastair, and the demon was a fucking mess. Sam could see the demon’s meatsuit’s insides and the exposed bone of his left arm. What the hell had Dean been doing to him? Not that the asshole didn’t deserve any of it, but this was some pretty heavy shit, even for Dean. Well, the Dean before Hell, Sam supposed. 

“You’ve gotten what you want out of me, why don’t you just kill me?” Alastair asked closing his eyes. Sam shifted back to watch, a sick curiosity thrumming through him.

“I know you’re not telling me something,” Dean replied and let out a sigh. “I’m thinking of taking your eye next, that okay with you?”

“Oh yeah, just fine,” Alastair replied but there was a soft tremor in his voice. It took a second for it to register then Sam’s eyes were widening. This high level demon was _afraid of Dean_. But then Alastair opened his eyes and saw Sam. “Look who decided to join us!” He laughed with glee, his teeth covered in blood. Dean turned slowly, a needle in his hand but he paused when he saw Sam. Sam didn't like this look on Dean. There was a wild glint in his eyes, his skin was covered in blood where he must had wiped himself because there were also splatter marks along with some tissue Sam didn’t let himself focus on. 

“Dean?” He said softly, walking into the room. 

“What...what are you doing here?” Dean asked and blinked a few times, as if he was waking up but couldn’t manage. 

“Here to... well, rescue you,” Sam said and frowned. It felt weird, not being needed to save Dean.

“Rescue me? From what? I have angels out there and he’s locked up tight,” Dean said waving his hand from the doorway to Alastair. 

“The angels left,” Sam said glancing behind him. Why had the angels gone?

“Oh,” Dean said and shrugged before facing Alastair again. “Guess I’ll just keep doin’ my job then.” Sam hated how light his voice was. Torture like this shouldn’t be taken like that, even if the person being tortured deserved it. 

“Dean, stop,” Sam said, walking up to step beside his brother. 

“Why?” Dean asked and tugged his arm free when Sam tried to grab him. 

“What do you need to know?” Sam asked instead and Dean frowned at him, looking lost. Sam swallowed and repeated the question.

“The angels want to know how the demons are killing the angels,” Dean finally replied. Sam nodded and turned to Alastair.

“You want to offer it up or do I need to force it out of you?” Sam asked. Alastair laughed loudly.

“You can’t--” 

Sam raised a hand and reached inside Alastair to his very essence and pulled a bit. He enjoyed the look of panic and cry of pain.

“Want to tell me now?” Sam pulled harder, twisting Alastair around in his meatsuit. It took only a few minutes of this for Alastair to shout out he didn’t know who was killing the angels, or how, and it took only a second for Sam to end his life. His nose bled down his chin and he was wiping it away when he turned to look at Dean. But his brother was kneeling on the ground, shaking and hunched over.

“Dean?” Sam asked, voice sharp with worry. He hurried over but froze when he saw his brother cutting into himself. “Dean, stop!” He cried out and yanked the blade away. His brother looked up at him with pained eyes, his tears making clear track down his cheeks through the blood.

“Sammy, what’s wrong with me?” Dean whispered and Sam dropped to his knees, ripping off part of his shirt to wrap up Dean’s cuts. They’d need to get to a hospital. “Why am I a monster? I didn’t wanna be. Just wanted to save you.”

“You did, Dean. You did, but now we need to get you to the hospital. Okay?” Sam said and put an arm around Dean to help him up. Dean didn’t even try to get up, he just let himself fall into Sam’s chest. 

“Shoulda left me in Hell,” Dean said. “It’s all my fault.”

“Don’t say that,” Sam snapped, tears making his eyes burn. 

“It’s my fault, Sammy. All my fault.”

“What is Dean?” Sam asked when Dean tugged at his jacket.

“The apocolypse. It’s my fault. I started it in Hell,” Dean whispered and his face crumpled as he began to sob. Sam froze for a moment before pulling Dean tighter against him. He didn’t know what to say and Dean sounded pretty sure, was taking it hard. He just held his brother close and closed his eyes, needing a minute before he took Dean to the hospital. He would save Dean. He would save everyone. He’d do anything he had to.


End file.
